Captain America: Civil War
O''Captain America: Civil War'' is a 2016 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. It is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the first installment of Phase Three. Synopsis Marvel’s Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark’s surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability. Plot In 1991, HYDRA operatives inside the Russian Armed Forces order the Winter Soldier to assassinate a motorist carrying confidential information and leave no witnesses behind. In the present, Steve Rogers (Captain America), Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow), Sam Wilson (Falcon) and Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) stop a terrorist group led by Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos, Nigeria. During the fight, a hasty action by Maximoff results in a building accidentally being bombed, killing a number of Wakandan relief aid workers. After giving a speech at MIT, Tony Stark (Iron Man) is confronted by a grieving mother whose son was killed in the Avengers' battle with Ultron in Sokovia. Back at their headquarters, the Avengers are paid a visit by Secretary of State Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, who informs them that the United Nations is in the process of passing the "Sokovia Accords", which will establish an international governing body to monitor and police the rapidly growing number of superhumans. The team is divided over the act; Stark supports government oversight because he feels guilty for his role in creating Ultron, whereas Rogers has become wary of government after Hydra infiltrated and manipulated S.H.I.E.L.D. In Vienna, where the signing of the Accords is to take place, a terrorist bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. When security cameras reveal the culprit as Bucky, T'Chaka's son T'Challa (Black Panther) vows revenge. Against Romanoff's advice, Rogers and Wilson decide to go behind Ross' back and bring in Bucky themselves. Following a tip-off and a grueling chase, Bucky is captured, and Rogers, Wilson, and T'Challa are arrested for obstruction of justice. While in captivity in Berlin, Bucky is released by Helmut Zemo, who uses Hydra's trigger words to send him on a rampage. Rogers and Wilson manage to stop him and flee. After coming to his senses, Bucky tells Rogers that Zemo is headed for the Siberian facility where he and other Winter Soldiers were created using the formula he stole in 1991. Rogers calls upon Clint Barton (Hawkeye) for aid, and he recruits Wanda and Scott Lang (Ant-Man) to join Rogers' team. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes (War Machine), Vision and Peter Parker (Spider-Man) to intercept them at Leipzig/Halle Airport. Romanoff lets Rogers and Bucky escape in Stark's Quinjet, while the rest of their team are captured. Rhodes suffers severe spinal injury after he is accidentally blasted by Vision. Stark finds evidence that Bucky was framed by Zemo, and follows Bucky and Rogers to Siberia, and is shadowed by T'Challa. Rogers and Stark reconcile, and as they explore the facility, they discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been murdered by Zemo, who reveals that he is a Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers for the death of his family. Zemo shows Stark a security video from 1991, which reveals Bucky as the assassin who murdered Stark's parents to steal samples of the Super Soldier serum from their car. A disillusioned and enraged Stark turns on Bucky, forcing Rogers to fight him to save his friend's life. Bucky loses his robotic arm in the fight, but Rogers disables Stark's armor and departs with Bucky, leaving behind his shield, accepting that he no longer deserves it. Refusing to let vengeance consume him as it has the others, T'Challa takes Zemo in alive. Rogers breaks the imprisoned heroes out of prison. Bucky, sheltered by T'Challa in Wakanda, chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. In a post-credits scene, Peter begins testing a "new gadget" while recovering from his injuries. Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *William Hurt as [[Thaddeus Ross|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross]] *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *John Kani as T'Chaka *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *Kerry Condon ad F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Stan Lee as Fed-Ex Driver *Gozie Agbo as Theo Broussard Appearances Locations *Lagos, Nigeria **Institute for Infectious Diseases Building *Massachusetts Institute of Technology *Cleveland, Ohio *New Avengers Facility *New York City, New York **Parker Residence *Schkeuditz, Germany **Flughafen Leipzig-Halle *Berlin, Germany **Joint Counter Terrorist Centre building *London, England **St. Luke's Cathedral *Vienna, Austria **United Nations Meeting Building *Raft *Bucharest, Romania *Siberia, Russia **HYDRA Siberian Facility *Wakanda **Wakanda Medical Center *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Washington, D.C. (mentioned and footage) Events *Battle of Nigeria *Bombing on the United Nations *Avengers Civil War **Chase of Bucky Barnes **Skirmish at the Joint Counter Terrorist Center **Rescue of Wanda Maximoff **Battle of Leipzig/Halle Airport **Skirmish on Siberia **Leaking of the Raft *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York (mentioned and footage) *HYDRA Uprising **Battle at the Triskelion (mentioned and footage) *Ultron Offensive **Battle of Sokovia (mentioned and footage) *Battle of Gulmira (mentioned) *Duel at New Avengers Facility (mentioned) *Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark (flashback) Items *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Shield **Vibranium *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Gauntlet *War Machine Armor: Mark III **War Hammer *Arc Reactor *EXO-7 Falcon **Redwing Drone *Black Widow's Batons *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Mind Stone *Ant-Man Suit **Pym Particles *Panther Habit **Vibranium *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters **Spider-Signal *Sokovia Accords *Super Soldier Serum *Scepter (mentioned) Vehicles *Quinjet *Helicarrier (footage) *Chitauri Chariot (footage) Sentient Species *Humans *Frost Giants (footage) *Chitauri (footage) Organizations *Avengers *United Nations *CIA *FBI * *IFID * *JCTC *Russian Armed Forces *HYDRA *S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) *World Security Council (mentioned) Mentioned *Bruce Banner *Thor *Peggy Carter *Sarah Rogers *Ultron *Pepper Potts *Laura Barton *Cooper Barton *Lila Barton *Nathaniel Barton *Hank Pym *Loki (footage) * Production In January 2014, Variety reported that Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third Captain America installment with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Feige returning to produce.‘Captain America 3′ Takes Shape at Marvel (EXCLUSIVE) The Russo brothers have been confirmed to direct the third film and are working with the film's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely for the film's storyDirectors Joe & Anthony Russo Confirm They’ll Direct CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Say They’re Breaking the Story Now with Screenwriters Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely, citing that it will be the "wrap-up" of the Steve Rogers storyline.Russo Brothers say Captain America 3 will wrap up Steve Rogers storyline It is confirmed that the film will be released on May 6, 2016. On October 14th, 2014, it was reported that Marvel Studios and Robert Downey, Jr. were negotiating a major appearance as Iron Man in Captain America 3.Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) On October 28th, 2014, Robert Downey, Jr. was confirmed to appear, while Chadwick Boseman was confirmed to appear as Black Panther, and the official title for the film was revealed, all at the Marvel live event in . On January 26th, 2015, a casting call announced that Daniel Brühl will portray Baron Zemo, though Marvel Studios had not yet officially confirmed the information.[http://www.moviecastingcall.org/2015/01/captain-america-civil-war-casting-calls.html Captain America: Civil War Casting Calls] On February 10th, 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel came to an agreement that allows Spider-Man to appear in Captain America: Civil War. Filming began in April, 2015No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain and concluded on August 21, 2015.CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Wraps; Ant-Man & War Machine Spotted On Set w/ Cap & Iron Man On November 24, 2015, the first official teaser trailer debuted. The second trailer arrived on March 10, 2016. Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Captain America Civil War Official International Trailer (2016) HD Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Teasers Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Cap Captain America Civil War - Promo Video - Team Iron Man Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel's_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._&_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart Behind the Scenes Captain America Donut War Captain America vs Iron Man Images Posters Divided We Fall Captain America poster.jpg Divided We Fall Winter Soldier poster.jpg Divided We Fall Falcon poster.jpg Divided We Fall Hawkeye poster.jpg Divided We Fall Scarlet Witch poster.jpg Divided We Fall Ant-Man poster.jpg Divided We Fall Iron Man.jpg Divided We Fall Black Panther.jpg Divided We Fall War Machine .jpg Divided We Fall Black Widow.jpg Divided We Fall Vision.jpg IMAX Poster- Civil War.jpg References External Links * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies